Surprise
"If you can do it, I can double it!" Surprise is a sworn protector of Mobius... for the most part. Appearance Surprise is a short, bouncy mobian. Her race is unknown, and despite being what seems to be a fox, she bears a large pair of bird-like wings. Her outfit commonly consists of a black fedora, a pair of slate jeans, and occasionally a pair of shoes. Her chest is furry, and her eyes are a light orchid. Her hair is blonde and her fur is white. Always trying to be as cute as possible, she's very conscious of her appearance. She often carries weapons inside of her wings, using them as holsters. Her wingspan is approximately 3'4. Personality A lively, bubbly girl, Surprise often comes across as childish, arrogant, and even annoying. She teases her friends often, and never seems to take threats seriously. At times, she becomes serious when faced with problems she cannot face herself. Over her head at all times, she never knows when to shut up or back down. Making a personal vow to protect herself and her family, shes trained herself for combat and even considered herself a "Super Hero." She's never lazy, but greedy at times, and always expects her friends to excel even better than herself, turning it into a forced competition. Always determined to come out on top, Surprise sometimes lets her temper get the best of herself in competitive bouts, and has even hurt her cousin in the process. Known for constant attempts to startle her friends, she was nicknamed "Surprise," and soon created a complex about that name. She despises her actual birth name, as it was "Given to her by a scumbag." Story (Coming soon) Abilities/Powers '''I won't go down! - '''Surprise has a constant need to continue fighting beyond her body's limits. No matter how weak she gets, she'll continue to come at her opponent without showing signs of weakness until her body caves. '''Brains above Brawn. - '''Surprise's fighting techniques revolve around prediction, analysis, and environmental tactical advantage. She refuses to fight head-on unless absolutely needed. She studies her enemy for weaknesses and advantages, even working to eliminate advantages of theirs. '''Perception - '''Surprise has trained herself in gun-fighting and fast-paced combat to the point that she can predict and avoid incoming attacks, almost as if they're going in slow motion. '''Tsuki/Nero - '''Her pistols. She named them after characters in a storybook she enjoyed as a child. The weapons have minds of their own, allowing their powers to enhance. Capable of not only pistols, they can transform themselves into numerous types of weapons, and fires not regular bullets, but instead ice projectiles, from spears, to shards, to hooks. '''Jester - '''Like Tsuki and Nero, Jester is a weapon forged from a soul. A rapier with the ability to freeze enemies solid, and even propel Surprise at a faster velocity for more effective attacks. '''Frostwire - '''Surprise creates a series of razor thin wire for traps against her opponent. The wire is so thin it's difficult to see, and can even sever limbs. It's not very strong, however, and can easily be cut by a sharp weapon. She can create these from nothing, and therefore can create a massive amount of it at will. '''Can't get me! - '''Surprise has trained her flying skills to frightening levels, being able to make an instant stop from blinding speeds, and capable of moving so fast she's difficult to see. She often uses this to her advantage to confuse her enemy, and make them think she's somewhere she's not, and lead them into her traps. She also taunts her enemies during this. '''Blizzard - '''Surprise disguises herself within a snowstorm, making it difficult to see her She covers the entire area, inside or outside, in either mist or snow, to make a smokescreen and allow her to sneak powerful attacks to her enemies while she distracts them. '''It stings. - '''Using her mist ability, Surprise can, after finishing her original attacks, flee the mist, and convert all the small water particles into really thin ice. She then uses her power to fire the hundreds of thousands of particles into her enemy at once at a high velocity, effectively tearing their skin apart. Midnight '''Midnight Surprise - '''As a last stand technique, Surprise can activate "Midnight Surprise," which boosts her power, speed, and endurance frighteningly. This form lasts for approximately 5 minutes before her body collapses. She takes this time to deal as much bodily harm to her enemy in as short of time as possible. '''Bloody Needles - '''When injured, or injuring her enemy, she can use any spilled blood on the battlefield against her enemy whilst in Midnight form. She hardens the blood and fires it off as spikes, bullets, or even blades to deal bleeding damage, giving her even more ammunition. Category:Mobians Category:Mobian Heroes